PSIKIATER
by thekimve
Summary: Taehyung perlu berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikolog, dan Hoseok lah yang tepat untuk dihubungi. Hoseok punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah Taehyung. Vhope (Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung). BTS.


**Psikiater**

 **.**

 **Vhope (Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung)  
By : Mykim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi seorang psikolog merupakan impian Jung Hoseok sejak masih dibangku Sekolah menengah. Diusianya yang 25 tahun semua yang menjadi impiannya tercapai. Tak sedikit kliennya meminta bantuan padanya ntah masalah kejiwaan maupun masalah pribadi yang menganggu hidup pasien dan semua sangat puas dengan masukan maupun teknik menangani pasiennya. Hoseok pria yang ceria, menganggap semua hal sangat positif baginya. Tak jarang pasiennya memberikankan julukan "Hope" karena memang Hoseok memberikan harapan bagi siapapapun.  
Sore itu di Coffe cafe Hoseok tengah menunggu kedatangan pasiennya. Pasiennya kali ini sangat unik. Dia hanya mau berkonsultasi dengannya di sebuah cafe berkonsep Vintage yang segar dipandang.  
banyak pasangan datang kemari untuk sekedar berbincang santai maupun berbagi kemesraan. Cafe ini cukup ramai di malam minggu, bukan tempat yang seharusnya untuk sebuah konsultasi mengingat cafe selalu penuh keberisikan ntah dari pengunjung maupun dari band akustik di sudut ruangan.  
Hoseok menikmati secangkir americano ditemani Dentingan akustik yang sangat merdu ditelinga. Memejamkan mata seraya menikmati musik yang mengalun menambah suasana romantis bagi siapapun yang datang bersama kekasihnya.  
"Permisi, anda Jung Hoseok-shi?" Suara berat dari seorang namja memaksa Hoseok membuka mata dengan sedikit terkejut.  
"Oh benar, silahkan duduk. anda Kim Taehyung?"  
Namja bersurai Abu-abu didepan Hoseok tersenyum datar sembari berjabat tangan sebentar lalu duduk didepan Hoseok.  
"Permisi saya pesan Vanilla latte, Gulanya sedikit saja" Taehyung memesan saat pelayan cafe mendekatinya.  
Hoseok memandang lekat sosok dihadapannya, sangat manis namun seperti sedang memendam kegelisahan.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Taehyung-shi? Saya lihat dari data anda, anda mengeluhkan tentang suasana hati dan mood buruk berkepanjangan karna ada masalah cukup serius dengan kekasih anda. benarkah?". Hoseok membuka data pasien dan mulai membaca keluhan yang di diderita Taehyung.  
Taehyung menunduk, memasang wajah bersedih.  
"apa anda yakin akan berkonsultasi disini? saya rasa tempat ini cukup ramai". Hoseok memandang suasana di cafe yang memang semakin malam semakin ramai. beruntunglah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di sisi jendela. Sedikit lebih tak terekspose pengunjung yang lalu lalang.  
"Saya memiliki seorang kekasih. Kami bersama sejak 3 tahun lalu. bahkan kami tinggal serumah. namun saya sedikit merasa bahwa dia mulai berubah...". Taehyung menghentikan ceritanya saat seorang waiters datang membawa pesanannya. Taehyung mengaduk Vanilla Lattenya dengan perlahan. Hoseok memandang Intens pada apa yang dilakukan Taehyung.  
"Saya tak menemukan Dia yang Dahulu. saat ini dia sangat sibuk oleh pekerjaannya. Berangkat pagi dan pulang sangat larut". Hoseok mendengarkan dengan seksama. sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Taehyung. Ekspresi saat bercerita bukan seperti seorang yang sedang bersedih maupun sedang frustasi namun lebih ke errr imut.  
bibir pinknya mengkerucut imut seakan minta untuk dicium saat itu juga. oh oke kembali ke dunia nyata.  
"saya sering terabaikan dirumah, Bahkan saya sudah belajar memasak ada mantan Sunbae saya di kampus. namun sampai detik ini Ia tak ada waktu untuk mencicipinya". Taehyung menunduk sedih. Hoseok ingin sekali memeluk dan mengusap punggung Taehyung namun dia tahu diri. Bahwa dia hanyalah pendengar dan pemberi saran.  
"Malam ini Ia sepertinya sibuk. Ia bahkan tak meneleponku untuk mengucapkan 'happy satnight'.". Taehyung meremas tangannya menahan tangis. Hoseok masih pada posisinya dan mengangguk paham seakan merasakan apa yang namja depannya rasakan.  
"apa kalian sudah pernah membahas hal ini? Mungkin menanyakan mengapa kekasihmu berubah". Hoseok mencoba memberikan pancingan. Taehyung menggeleng, menggoyangkan helai-helai poni di dahinya. menambah kesan kekanakan pada wajahnya yang manis. Oke Hoseok mulai menikmati setiap lekukan di wajah Taehyung.  
"Setiap akan saya bahas hal ini, Kekasihku sudah menghilang dahulu". Taehyung meminum perlahan Vanilla Lattenya dan meninggalkan crimer di sekitar bibirnya. Hoseok menarik tisue yang terdapat dimeja dan mengusap lembut bibir Taehyung.  
"Ahh Maaf. Gomawo". Taehyung sedikit merona oleh perlakuan Hoseok. Taehyung mengusap ulang bibirnya perlahan dan Itu membuat Hoseok benar-benar Gemas.  
Bibir tipis itu selain berwarna merah jambu juga terlihat glossy sekali. pasti enak dihisap. Stop, pikiran Hoseok perlu diperbaiki.  
"Baik. saya paham oleh apa yang terjadi pada anda Taehyung-shi. Jika saya boleh tahu apa malam ini Kekasih anda akan pulang kerumah?".  
Taehyung mengangkat bahu.  
"Tadi pagi saya menemukan memo di pintu kulkas bahwa saya tak perlu menunggunya pulang. Kurasa dia akan lembur". Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah.  
Hoseok menarik lengan kemejanya sedikit keatas untuk merilekskan penampilannya.  
Ini tak lebih dari masalah percintaan.  
"Baiklah, saya rasa data sudah terkumpul semua. Saya tak bisa memberikan saran apapun untuk saat ini. Namun jika diizinkan. bolehkan saya mengantarkan anda pulang sekalian berkunjung ke rumah anda. saya ingin melihat bagaimana wajah kekasih anda. Siapa tahu saya bisa memberi masukan dia tipe seperti apa dan apa yang harus anda lakukan, saya bisa membaca karakter dari wajah". Hoseok memasukan map data pasien kedalam tas dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Taehyung tersenyum senang.  
"Terima kasih. saya sangat merepotkan anda Hoseok-shi. Sebagai rasa terima kasih saya maukah anda makan malam dirumah saya sekaligus berbincang lebih jauh tentang masalah saya". Hoseok mengangguk penuh arti. Diraihnya tas selempangnya. Setelah meninggalkan uang dimeja Hoseok dan Taehyung berjalan keluar cafe.

.

.

.  
Taehyung memencet tombol password pintu masuk ke apartemennya. Didalam apartemen sangat gelap karna memang Taehyung meninggalkan apartemennya selepas dari kampusnya. Hari ini deadline pengumpulan skripsi terakhirnya. Taehyung terburu-buru sampai tak sempat membereskan rumahnya. Taehyung menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan menaruh sepatunya di rak samping pintu  
"Silahkan masuk Hoseok-shi". Taehyung mempersilahkan Hoseok duduk disofa. Hoseok menatap sekeliling apartemen Taehyung. Banyak foto Taehyung dengan kekasihnya bertebaran di meja maupun didinding. semua moment yang dilalui Taehyung dengan Kekasihnya pasti diabadikan dan ditempel di setiap ruang yang ada di apartemen itu.  
"Kau bisa melihat bukan. dia kekasihku. Oh itu saat kami ke jeju 2 bulan lalu". Hoseok menatap lekat pada polaroid dimana didalamnya terdapat foto Taehyung mencium pipi kekasihnya di tepi pantai di pulau Jeju.  
Hoseok mengangguk paham.  
"Kurasa kekasihmu Tampan". Hoseok masih meneliti satu persatu polaroid yang terdapat di didinding seperti mading itu. Yang Hoseok tidak tahu, Taehyung sempat ingin muntah saat Hoseok mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya Tampan.  
"Jadi anda akan makan malam disini?". Taehyung menawari sekali lagi pada Hoseok yang sedang menatap pigura 24R Yang ada ditengah ruangan ini.  
Hoseok berbalik dan mengangguk.  
"Tunggulah makanan segera siap". Taehyung meninggalkan begitu saja tamunya.  
Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti menatap kepergian Taehyung ke arah dapur.  
Memasak merupakan hal yang baru-baru ini sangat di tekuni Taehyung. Berbekal berguru kepada Seok Jin, mantan sunbaenya di kampus maka disinilah taehyung, menyiapkan makan malam lengkap dengan nasi beserta bulgogi yang harum masakannya sampai ke segala penjuru ruang. Mengabaikan tamunya yang tertinggal didepan.

GREP!  
Taehyung hampir terlonjak saat sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Seseorang memelukanya dari belakang.  
"Ho-hoseok-Shi apa yang anda lakukan?". Taehyung sungguh terkejut oleh ulah berani Hoseok.  
Hoseok semakin memberanikan diri menopangkan dagunya ke pundak Taehyung.  
"Chagiya sudahlah. berhenti berakting". Hoseok mengecup pundak Taehyung berkali-kali.  
"Baiklah aku minta maaf. aku sangat sibuk sekali. akhir-akhir ini pasienku sangat banyak".  
Taehyung memutar badannya dan melipat tangan didada. memberikan Death glare terbaiknya pada kekasih yang dia cintai.  
"Setidaknya hyung beri kabar padaku. aku kesepian. pagi hyung sudah pergi, malam saat aku tertidur hyung baru datang". Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Hoseok tersenyum menatap bibir menggoda kekasihnya, mengecup lembut sekaligus menghisap perlahan bibir bawah Taehyung. Hoseok sangat merindukan kekasihnya lebih dari apapun. Tapi sekali lagi Pekerjaannya yang membuatnya mengabaikan kekasihnya.  
Taehyung mendorong Dada Hoseok pelan.  
"Hyung hentikan, Aku tetap marah sekalipun kau menciumku berkali-kali. Kalau saja aku tak datang sebagai pasien pasti saat ini hyung tak akan pulang". Taehyung berbalik mematikan kompor.  
Hoseok mengacak pelan surai Taehyung dengan lembut.  
"Dasar. berkonsultasinya pun minta di cafe. pasien satu ini memang menggemaskan. Aku sudah mengkosongkan jadwalku sampai besok. Jadi sekarang sampai besok aku milikmu". Hoseok mengecup pipi Taehyung yang sudah merona.  
"Yaksok? Tak akan angkat telepon? tak akan pergi buru-buru ke klinik karna ada pasien darurat? Tak akan.."  
CHUP!  
Perkataan Taehyung terhenti saat bibir Hoseok menempel di Bibirnya.  
"Yaksok.. Jja kita makan. Hyung sudah kelaparan". Hoseok mengelus perutnya, Tak sabar ingin menyantap makanan dari Taehyung yang paling perdana.  
Taehyung tertawa bahagia. Kemarahannya selama ini menguap oleh janji Hoseok yang akan menemaninya weekend kali ini. Dalam hati Hoseok berjanji tak akan mengabaikan Taehyung lagi.  
Dan malam ini Hoseok pastikan akan menjadi malam-malam seindah biasanya. penuh sentuhan dan penuh cinta.

END


End file.
